1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to the devices and methods for automatically and sequentially analyzing multiple samples in an induction furnace. More particularly, but not by way of limitation, it relates to such devices and methods for automated sample preparation, conveying, monitoring and data reporting in analyzing samples in an induction furnace.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are many different automated delivery systems for use in connection with various type of analyzers in the prior art. Such delivery systems include various means for transferring samples from a sample holding means to an instrument for analysis of samples. Various sample holders, trays for retaining the sample holders, mechanical, hydraulic and electronic moving means, and combinations thereof, have been utilized for transferring samples and containers of samples to and from analysis instruments of various types.
In induction furnace analysis for carbon, a weighed sample is placed in a combustion crucible, ignited by induction in the presence of oxygen in the induction furnace, and the carbon dioxide produced is measured. A disadvantage of the present induction furnace analysis is that the analysis requires many operator steps to perform each sample test. These steps are time consuming and error prone. For example, an operator must place a crucible with a weight sample on a lift assembly, raise the crucible to position in the induction furnace coil, wait for the system to equilibrate, push an analyze button to begin the sample combustion, monitor the instrument during sample combustion to ensure proper operation, read the carbon value from the furnace display, perform calculations and record the results, and then remove and dispose of the empty crucible.
Inasmuch as the induction furnace analysis involves a complex set of procedures and monitoring, the prior art has not discovered any method for automatically performing the induction furnace analysis. One problem particularly related to induction furnaces is that conventional conveyors and delivery systems cannot be connected with or adapted to the raising assemblies which must be utilized in a conventional induction furnace. Another particular problem with the conventional loading of induction furnaces is that the steps of preparing and recording the samples consume all of an operator's time during the analysis process, and, therefore, operators often make mistakes in hurrying to be ready for the next step.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide an automated induction furnace analysis device which reduces operator interaction with the device and also reduces the likelihood of error in the analysis.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an automated conveyor system to move crucibles to and from an induction furnace analysis position in an induction coil.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a device for automated sample preparation, conveying and data recording in induction furnace analysis.